Felicity
by Team Cloverred
Summary: Short Fluff. BBRae Felicity; noun: intense happiness.


The Empath wasn't even sure why the mission was practically impossible, she just knew that when Dick sent her the transmission her boyfriend of three years was having a rough time. She found out he broke collar bone and was in a sling until he could come back and she could heal it for him. She felt bad that she had missed out on the mission knowing they had needed her help. However they would have to get use to not having her around much anymore. Raven was three months pregnant and had been pull from field work probably forever now that she had a growing life inside her. She sighed as her last email from Gar said he was really floundering, and she knew it would take days to get his self confidence back up.

She tapped on her desk and began brainstorming some ideas to aid in this. Taking him out right after a mission was never a great idea since he usually just wanted to sleep. So she ruled that out. She was terribly awful at cooking anything that required a stove, so making dinner for him wasn't really the best idea either. _'Maybe a massage?'_ She thought. However Gar was very ticklish and getting him to sit still for any length of time was nearly impossible. She sighed once more letting her hand creep to her lower stomach. _'Well there's always sex.'_ came the next thought. Having a broken collar bone would be nice and painful to do that, and after she healed it she would be more drained that him. Damn pregnancy.

Just when she thought all was lost and she would be dealing with a sad self loathing Changeling for a few weeks, an ad popped up on her computer. She read it a few times before considering the price. "This actually could work." She thought. She quickly dialed the phone number, and waited a few minutes before getting an actual person.

"Hello, my name is Raven Roth, and I'm looking to do your puppy package."

* * *

Later that evening she knew he'd be home any minute and she waited anxiously by the counter. Wearing his favorite dress and perfume, she held a small black Bolognese in her arms. On the floor of their apartment was at least two dozen puppies raging in all sizes and breeds. She smiled to herself as she knew as soon as he came through the door the wild pups would "attack" his feet.

Gar came through the door right on time. His left arm pressed tight to his body, sitting in a sling there was a clear break in the collar bone. One could even see it through his shirt. He was licking his split lip, his face tired and worn as the first puppy made it to his feet. The delicate smell of her perfume was in the air and hit his nose he let out a soft purr. God how he had missed her. Her and their growing child. "Mama what is all this?" He inquired having to sit down to take off his shoes he was soon over run by puppies climbing all over his lap and licking his face.

His deep chuckle could be heard from the living room. "Rae, help there's too many of them!" his voice didn't sound distressed but rather light and airy. But true enough he was pinned to the door being that he only had one working arm made this damn near impossible to do anything.

Raven walked in carrying the pup in her arms, a big green bow around it's neck. Seeing the green man on the floor she began chuckling herself, as the dog in her arms began barking in excitement. "Hey Stranger." She stated softly.

He beamed taking in her sweet features. "I love you so damn much babe." His soul was overflowing with all the love for her. "Why does that one have a bow?" His face looked confused yet excited as a chocolate lab was licking and nipping his ear.

She gave him a warm smile. "I love you too Gar, all these wonderful mutts we are renting for the night." She held up the black little on in her arms. "This one is yours." She answered softly grabbing his good arm and helping him up to his knees.

"You got us a puppy?!" His eyes went huge, the excitement clear in his voice. She always turned down the ideas of pets, saying he was enough of one. Had he had a tail in that moment it be easily wagging faster then all the puppies. He pulled on her wrist and strained his neck to kissed her. Their lips met and she sighed letting her hand cup his cheek.

Raven couldn't help but let her lips turn up in the kiss. Her tongue brushed against his bring much more passion into the kiss. She had missed him that was true. He was the one thing that made her life a bit tolerable and now with a baby on the way she knew life was only going to get more _magical._ "He should be good with our _monster_ , and he's not yappy like most dogs." She told him.

"Have you named him yet?" He asked letting his hand rest on the faint bump on her lower belly. "And you tell Mama, you're not a monster you're an angel."

Raven shook her head. "I thought you would want to." She pet the happy dog as it licked her hand.

"It's a boy? How did you pick him?" He asked getting up to stand.

She held out the dog for him to spot that indeed it was a male. "I just chose one that remind me of myself." She answered. The puppy wagged it tail looking up at him with the darkest brown eyes.

He smiled as he pulled her into his body and softly kissing her again. "How about Poe then?"

The woman looked down at the dog that was in between them now. "Like Edgar?" She let her mouth turn up at his wit. "Sounds perfect." a few of the dogs now were seeking his attention by climbing on their legs. "I think they know your part dog." She mused gently cuddling the small puppy in her arms.

He laughed moving to the sofa he began to pet each and every one of them. "Do they have treats? They want treats." the Changeling mused to himself.

Raven looked to the bag that was given to them. Moving to it she sorted through it pulling out leashes and pooper scoopers. At the bottom was a small bag of brown circle treats. "Here." She answered handing it off to him. Just this action made the puppies go even wilder knowing what was coming as they jumped and crawled all over him.

He took a handful. Looking at each one he gave them a treat first then in a firm voice. "Sit." he would point and once their wiggling butt hit the floor it would go after the others treat. "How did you get so many puppies?"

"I was reading my emails and this ad popped up. It's this place that rents out puppies in hope that someone will adopt them." Raven smile. "They are big for kids birthday parties."

"It's brilliant idea." He looked up at her again. "You're brilliant."

She nodded. "You don't have to remind me." She moved over to the couch. "Now how about I heal this up for you and then Poe and I are going to go nap while you play."


End file.
